Currently, amorphous alloys normally contain a large amount of active metals, such as Ti, Al and Mg. Therefore, high energy fragments generated from the unexpected collision or friction during the use of the amorphous alloys may cause sparks. Although those sparks have small power, they are greatly restricted in some special process conditions, for example, mining industry, explosion-proof tools industry, etc. Thus, the application of the amorphous alloy is significantly limited.